Homesick
by Dracarys 2.1
Summary: Twelve drabbles inspired by the album Homesick by A Day to Remember. Snippets from the show as well as what I think happens after Season 2, some sad and angsty, maybe one or two happy ones but I'm not entirely sure. Just random ideas cause of my writer's block, sorry if it's not as good as my normal works! c:
1. The Downfall of Us All

**Homesick – A Day to Remember**

**Twelve drabbles inspired by the album Homesick by A Day to Remember. Snippets from the show as well as what I think happens after Season 2, some sad, angst, maybe one or two happy ones but I'm not entirely sure. Some are based off the lyrics while others are really just the literal meaning of the song's title. I highly recommend you listen to their album while you read these, but I'm not forcing you :P It's just filler for my writer's block, sorry! Don't judge me :x**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Downfall of Us All<span>**

_"__Run Bart, RUN!_"

The last three words uttered from his father were still loud and clear in Bart Allen's mind. The memory was fresh as if Don Allen had just sprouted those words mere moments ago, but Bart knew better. His father was captured, most likely dead, along with his mother, Aunt Dawn, Uncle Clark… Bart forced the tears down as more of the faces of his friends and families appeared in his mind. He desperately wanted to just sit down and allow himself to cry freely, and in a world like this, he didn't know why he still cared. "Move it, slave." barked a harsh voice, along with the crackling of a whip. A stinging pain shot through Bart's lower thigh, and he had to keep bite his lip to stop from crying out and collapsing. As quick as he could manage, Bart staggered down, picking up a large piece of waste off the pile before stumbling forwards as the chain around his ankles pulled him forwards. He wanted nothing but to break free of these god-forsaken chains, but he knew there was no point. His friends, had all tried, but even with the full power of the Titans and the League combined could not defeat the Reach, or to be more precise, Blue Beetle. Bart had secretly vowed to kill the damned bug himself one day, but by each passing hour of working like a dog along with the rest of the survivors, his hope dripped out like a running river.

"Bart."

Said speedster didn't look up, not in the mood for his only friend's attempts to lighten the mood.

"_Bart_."

"What?!" hissed Bart, glaring at his friend Nathaniel (AKA. Neutron)

"Look what I found."

Bart glanced down at the piece of technology that looked foreign in such a wasteland.

"Remember the fusion reactor we found yesterday?"

Bart nodded; remember the one moment of glee he had felt for the first time in years when they had discovered the reactor with parts of it missing the day before.

"This isn't the only part I found." whispered Nathaniel as he showed Bart his pouch of various wires and circuit boards.

"I only need two more to complete the circuit, but do you know what this means?"

Bart took a moment, before a full grin stretched over his face for the first time what felt like forever.

"Are you serious?" he whispered excitedly, not believing the revelation he had come to.

"Yes, it's finally going to happen, get your costume ready."

Bart couldn't even stop smiling even when the Beetle had whipped him and called him various names, for he was too excited to care, because for the first time in his miserable life as a slave, he knew that his chains would break soon. He had tried using his teeth, his speed, heck, even a chainsaw to cut his chains that contained him when he was first captured, but he knew the time stream and a visit to see his grandfather who he had never met would be enough to finally break the cuffs. And he couldn't be happier.

**A/N Okok, I know...kinda OOC and all but blame my fucking writers block :P Sorry if this is kinda bad hahaha. Thanks for reading anyways! :)**


	2. My Life For Hire

**My Life for Hire**

"_No! He couldn't do this to us! Not this early!"_

Bart was in a panic, _no no no no no no_! He didn't recall Blue Beetle being the Reach's champion so early. He could practically _feel _his mission and plan falling apart, and the cruel face of the future Blue Beetle flashed by his mind, a whip in his hand. He felt like a failure, no, he _was _a failure. His whole goal, the whole reason why he had come from the past was to stop _this_, but he had failed. Bart pressed the palm of his hand to his forehead, trying not to let the tears flow when he remembered what had happened after The Reach took complete control over Earth's media.

"Impulse? Are you okay?"

Miss Martian's soft voice right next to him startled the speedster, but he closed his eyes quickly and shook away to tears, so fast that Miss Martian had missed it completely.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

And for the second time in the teen's life, he felt the familiar feeling of losing hope. It was a horrible feeling, like your insides were gone and that you were simply a hollow shell of a failure.

It wasn't until later, when the amazing Zatanna had lifted the control of The Reach from the scarab when Bart Allen learned to hope again.

**A/N Again, thank you for taking your time to read this! :)**


	3. I'm Made of Wax Larry

**I'm Made of Wax Larry, What Are You Made Of?**

The feeling of being a fraud was a feeling Roy Harper knew he would never forget. It had been five years since he had discovered that he was merely a clone, grew in a test tube for six weeks before being released into the world to carry out the duties of The Light. He hated Lex Luthor, he hated The Light, he hated Oliver, but most of all, he hated himself. He wasn't even a human, he was a fake of the _original _Roy Harper.

He was disgusted with himself.

"Robbery at the store off Court's Avenue."

A voice came through the earpiece that Roy had connected with Star City's police signals.

"Roger, be there in 5." replied an officer.

Roy smirked at this when he realised the said store was just across the street, before grabbing a grappling arrow from his quiver and fired it towards the top of the convenience store. He clicked his red bow to the zip line, and proceeded downwards towards the store with its alarm still blaring as the perpetrator snatched whatever he could on the inside. Roy didn't recall seeing any fire arms on the man, so he knew the shop keeper was safe as he crouched low on the roof, waiting for the thief to come out.

There was a loud crash, before a man in black stumbled out and sprinted down the street, waving his knife at anyone who got into his way. Roy merely sat still on his ledge, positioning his bow in the right spot before releasing the arrow blast arrow. The small explosion knocked the man up into the air, and he screamed as the hard pavement came rushing to him. But before his head hit the ground, a beeping red arrow sprouted on the concrete, and red foam was released from the arrowhead. The foam was hardened within moments, and the man was caught.

Jumping off the roof, Roy casually strode up to the man, plucking the bag of stolen cigarettes and money off his hand before turning to return them back to the shop keeper.

"T-thank you, Red Arrow."

Roy grunted, before jumping back up to the roof and disappearing into the night. He really didn't know why he kept this up, this _hero _façade even though he was the one that caused Vandal Savage to take complete control over the Justice League. Clone or not, he was still loyal to justice, and he did feel small remorse when he had rudely declined Oliver and Dinah's invitation for counselling.

_No._ He shook those thoughts from his mind. He was no hero, and he was _certainly _not a man of just. He was done being seen as the nice guy, done being included with the junior Justice League even though he had no relations to any of them.

And most of all, he was _so_ done with being the wax model of perfection.

**A/N Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
